Payphone
by xXJaffa-BlasterXx
Summary: Niall and Liam have been together for years when Niall found out that Liam had been cheating on him with his bestfriend, Zayn. Liam and Niall stay together but there relationship isn't the same and neither Niall nor Liam is happy… so what happens when everything is going down hill?


_Hey guy's it's me again . I hope you all enjoyed my previous story Irish secrets… if you haven't read it you can if you like. I would really appreciate some feedback. This is boyxboy soo don't like don't read. This is another songfic inspired by Payphone by Maroon 5. Maybe if you listen to it while you're reading it will make it better._

_Warnings: BoyxBoy, Curse words and suggestions of sex_

_Summary: Niall and Liam have been together for years when Niall found out that Liam had been cheating on him with his bestfriend, Zayn. Liam and Niall stay together but there relationship isn't the same and neither Niall nor Liam is happy… so what happens when everything is going down hill?_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home, All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong, Where are the plans we made for two?_

I lay there, a thin layer of sweat coating my lithe frame. I felt uncomfortable with the thin blanket wrapped like an anaconda around my bare waist. As the many times before I was left unsatisfied and feeling ill, feeling used. We had been so happy once, the perfect couple some would say. Now we were broken and I realised that we could never be fixed. I felt tears prick my eyes, what had happened? I already knew, already knew where it had all gone wrong but I still tortured myself with these questions. It had been him; I had trusted him like a brother.

I looked at the sleeping form beside me, he looked peaceful and happy. Like the old Liam, my Liam. I felt a single tear crawl down my cheek. I wanted him back… needed him back.

_Yeah I, I know it's hard to remember, The people we used to be. It's even harder to picture, That you're not here next to me._

I averted my gaze, staring at the plain ceiling in despair. Without realising it my tears had began to flow more freely, pulling themselves from my eyes to make there journey down my pale skin. I looked at the night stand picking up my phone from where it lay. It was cool against my skin and I found comfort in it. I unlocked it, enveloping the room in a dim glow. My bright blue orbs stared at the image on the screen longingly. There we were… it was months ago now, but we were happy. I barley saw him smile anymore. It was his smile more than anything that kept me going but I knew, I just knew, that it was all going down hill. I don't know why I couldn't let go… it hurt so much knowing that I wasn't wanted here, that I wasn't loved.

The phone vibrated in my hand, a picture of Zayn flashing onto the screen. He had texted me every night, every single night since it had happened and it was always the same,_ Niall, I'm so sorry._ I never read them anymore but I didn't delete them because I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to let go of my bestfriend.

_You say it's too late to make it, But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted, All of our bridges burned down._

_I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights, Now I'm paralyzed, __Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

I let out a growl of frustration once again finding myself staring at the prone figure beside me. No matter how hard I tried, how much I wanted to forget, I couldn't. I remembered the night as if it were yesterday. Coming through the front door an overly bright smile on my face. When I heard the sounds emitting from our bedroom I knew but I didn't want to believe it… I had to see it with my own eyes. I wish I hadn't came to that decision, I wished I never walked through that door, they lay there bodies slick, moulded perfectly together. The sound of anguish had escaped my lips before I could stop it and both males' attentions landed on me.

I had dropped the small box that I held so firmly in my hand, barley registering that it had opened and the small diamond ring had then laid deserted on the floor. It hadn't been the same since; it never would be in any situation such as that. But we had tried so desperately to cling on to our rapidly failing relationship.

A non committed grunt from beside me alerted me of Liam's wakefulness and I dreaded having to live another day of deceit.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home,  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

I am unsure how I came to such a hasty decision but with tears clouding my vision I turned to Liam and looked at him. So different was he from the man I had once known. His eyes held little of the life they used to and bags had formed under them, his normally brilliant tan hue had paled considerably and his hair was messy and unwashed. I knew I was in much of the same condition and knew it was for the best, the snap decision I had came to would make this better for the both of us.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered, my voice hoarse from days without using it, "I can't live a lie. _We_ can't live a lie. We're not happy anymore Liam, we are too damaged, clinging onto something that's non-existent. You don't love me anymor-"

Liam interrupted abruptly, "I do love you Nialler," his voice was gentle, like it had been when he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"No Liam… maybe you did once. But if you truly loved me then we would still be content. It shouldn't feel this wrong to be with someone you love. You deserve better than this… god damn it Liam, _I_ deserve better than this," The tears were flowing now, thin marks marring my cheeks.

I swiftly sat up, swinging my legs over the side of my bed as I hastily pulled on some clothes. Getting to my feet I pulled a rucksack out from under our… _his_, bed and began to shove a few items into it before slinging it over my shoulder. I wiped my nose on the sleeve of my jumper and blinked away the last of the tears. I was fooling nobody though, my eyes were red and puffy, thin trails ran down my cheek and my long eyelashes were damp. I sniffled slightly as I made my way to the door. I opened it smiling sadly at the small creak it made… I had always nagged Liam about it. I paused not looking over my shoulder but turning my head side ways, "you really need to fix this door Li-Li," I bit my lip so that I didn't once again find myself crying, "I hope you're happy Liam, you really deserve it… more than anybody I know. Oh and before I forget look in the top drawer," I heard the rustle of the sheets and the sound of the drawer being tugged open. I knew he had lifted it out and revealed in the gasp as he opened it, "I had intended to give it to you that night… but-," I choked up a little, "It's yours Li-Li, put it to good use." With that I left the room and as I was closing the door I heard it so faint but I heard it all the same. _I love you Nialler._

I looked back for a split second and watched as the boy I had loved shook with silent sobs as he stared at the wedding ring he held in his hand. That did it for me and my own body wrecked with sobs as I closed the door.

"I love you too Liam."

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this,  
All those fairy tales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
_

I ran from the building, fleeing as fast as I could. It was early and the streets were abandoned. There was a sharp wind and I regretted not lifting a coat of some sort. Litter rolled down the street carried by the gale. I found myself outside a small starbucks and entered the café quickly to get out of the cold. I moved for the counter and seeing nobody there decided to wait politely.

A cough from behind me alerted me of another person and I spun around to find a young worker standing behind me.

"Sorry nobody was at the till… we don't normally have anyone in this early, but you really look like you need it," the man explained as he moved swiftly behind the counter, "what can I get you?"

"Cinnamon chi latte please," I said having to pause to clear the lump in my throat before hand. I pulled a note from my pocket and handed it to the man who promptly handed it back.

He smiled charmingly, "This ones on me."

_Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away._

You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down.

The beverage was placed down in front of me and I was vaguely aware that the boy from the counter had slid into the seat opposite me. I lifted the drink to my lips and took a gulp of the sweet liquid ignoring the pain as the warm fluid ran down my throat. Setting it down on the table I stared into the brown drink waiting for the other man to leave and go back to the counter. I pulled my phone out and looked at the screen, seventeen texts from Liam. I had managed to read the first one _'Please come back to me Nialler',_ before the screen flickered of… the battery dead.

The boy on the opposite side of the table gave a small cough to draw my attention to him, "You look like you need someone to talk to… it'll help you know, telling somebody else what happened."

I looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and confusion but he just smiled warmly back at me. Something about the man… I'm not sure what, made me trust him. So I told him everything since Liam and I had gotten together until today. He was brilliant, laughing at the right times and even crying. He didn't know me and he cried for me as if my pain was his own. After I did feel a great deal better.

Now I sat looking into my cold coffee in disfavour. I needed to go, I needed to go home. I looked at the man parallel me and smiled hesitantly, "I need to go now, but thank-you for everything. It was a genuine pleasure to meet you."

He smiled sticking his hand out, "I'm Alex by the way."

"Niall."

I rose from my seat and opened the door stepping out into the cold, I heard a loud_ 'See you later Niall'_ as it swung close behind me. What we both didn't know then was that it was true… he would definitely be seeing me later.

_If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone._

I looked at my phone again planning to call somebody but quickly reminding myself it was dead. I wandered around aimlessly… where could I go? I found myself lost. Blinking my eyes in confusion I turned a full circle. The only thing to tell me my whereabouts was a sign that was so faded I was unable to read it. I looked for something, anything which was recognisable. Nothing.

I picked up my pace hoping to find myself in a familiar area but only found myself more lost. It was then I came across a bright red phone box. I took a tentative step inside and dug in my pocket for spare change.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairy tales are full of shit One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
Now I'm at a payphone...

It was in that moment that the pain of my day finally caught up with me in a merciless assault. Who could I phone? My family was in Ireland… I was alone. Now more than anything I needed a bestfriend. I needed _my _bestfriend.

I dialled a familiar number with great difficulty as my vision was blurred with tears. It began to ring and I leant heavily against the plastic tabernacle as the tears rolled down my face in a steady stream.

"Hello?" I found comfort in that voice. A voice that sounded the same but so different. So much more sorrowful and tired.

I let out a chocked sob, "Zayn."

_Hope you enjoyed… I hated doing that to my boys. Please do give feedback; I will give you a virtual cookie. I'm already working on another story but it isn't NiallxLiam it is in fact a Harry Potter fanfic so if you wanna check that out when it's finished feel free,_

_Jaffa xx_


End file.
